Hannah's Halloween
by joejonaslover4
Summary: What happens when Miley has to choose what friends to treatortreat with?


**Hannah's Halloween**

(One shot)

"Thank you! And happy halloween to all!" Hannah Montana yelled to her croud at the end of her concert.

She walked off the stage, so excited for halloween.

"Hannah! You did a fabulous job out there... how about you come with me and some of my friends trick-or-treating." Hannah's [famous friend, Ashley exclaimes.

[NOTE ASHLEY DOESNT KNOW HANNAH IS MILEY

"Sure! Sounds fun!" She replies.

"Just come to my condo tomorrow night at 5. Cya then!" Ashley says.

"Kay" Hannah said.

Hannah's (miley, but everyone should know what her real name is) dad comes over.

"Hey daddy! Ashley just invited me to go trick-or-treating with her!" Miley says.

"That's great! Now all four of you can go together!" Her dad replies.

"Four?" Miley questions.

"Yeah... remember... you invited Lilly and Oliver to go trick-or-treating with you." Her dad says.

"Uh oh..." Miley stares at her dad, worried.

"Uh oh what?" Her dad asks.

"Well, last year, when Ashley met Lilly, things didn't turn out OK when me, Lilly and Ashley went to the aquarium ." Miley says.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK...

"Ew why are you wearing my shoes?" Ashley says to Lilly.

"Exscuse me?!?!" Lilly roars.

"You heard me, you totally stole my shoes." Ashley snaps back.

"Not really, I've had these shoes a while. You're not even wearing yours so why should you care?" Lilly says, getting even more frustrated.

"Whatever, I don't like you." Ashley says acting like a brat.

"Fine." Lilly crosses her arms.

The whole rest of the trip to the aquarium they didn't talk and Miley had a miserable time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well maybe things have changed..." Her dad says trying to compromise.

"I doubt it." Miley replies and walks into her dressing room.

LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE PHONE

"Hey Lilly, I feel really bad... you might hate me for this but..."Miley says.

"Yeah...?" Lilly asks.

"Well I accidentally told Ashley I'd go with her trick-or-treating." She blurts out.

"You WHAT???" Lilly yells.

"I'll figure out something... gotta go! Bye!" Miley says quickly and hangs up.

THE NEXT DAY.

Miley is pacing around the house trying to figure out what to do.

"Well maybe I could keep switching... go over to Ashley's, run to Lilly's, and so forth." She says to herself.

THAT NIGHT

DINGGGG DONGGG

"Hey Miley! I see you've decided to come with me!" Lilly smiles.

"Yup, and I brought you a pack of gummy worms!" Miley says.

They begin to treat-or-treat-

"Aw, you know what, I forgot to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

"Ok, I'll be on this street when you come back" Lilly replies.

AT ASHLEY CONDO (NOT FAR FROM MILEY'S HOUSE.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late Ashley." Miley says with her Hannah wig on since she didn't want Ashley to know she was Miley.

"Oh, it's fine... things happen." She says.

After 15 minutes of trick-or-treating with her-

"Oh! I forgot my chap-stick at home! My lips with get all dried up... I better go get it. Be right back!" Miley says and runs off.

BACK AT LILLY'S

"You took an awefully long time going to the bathroom!" Lilly exclaims.

"Sorry, all that chocolate I ate earlier really gave me a load full." She says.

"Too much info there!" Lilly says.

20 MINUTES OF TRICK-OR-TREATING

"Woops! I forgot my other bag for candy. I'll be back soon." Miley says.

AT ASHLEY'S

"How long does it take for you to get chapstick Hannah?" Ashley asks.

"Sorry... kid traffic... there were like 10 kids blocking my door to get candy!" Miley lies.

"Oh ok..." Ashley says.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Oh! Look at the time...I go home and tell Jackson when to pick me up." Miley says and runs off once again.

LILLY'S

"Miley, why are you wearing your Hannah wig?" Lilly questions.

"Uh oh..." Miley says.

"Is there something I don't know about?" LIlly asks.

"Well, ok ..." Miley tells what she was doing and how it was wrong.

"You should have just told me you wanted to go with her instead. I would be fine... but trick-or-treating with two people at two different times, lying, and making up excuses is wrong." Lilly says.

"I know... and I'm sorry. "Miley says and goes to tell Ashley that she was going with someone else to trick-or-treat.

"Oh ok... that's cool... I have plenty other friends that would come with me anyway." Ashley says.

Miley goes back to Lilly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went with Ashley." Lilly asks.

"Not anymore... I've decided who my real friends are, and I want to spend my halloween with them." Miley smiles and they both hug and have a wonderful night.

Hope you liked it... I didn't want it to be this long, but I ended up making it really long...Sorry this wasn't my best story, but I was in a rush, so don;t be harsh please.


End file.
